To Start Anew
by Flyngaimlessly887
Summary: Post-Hog Slash after the war was over Harry Potter turns away to find a new life. ANd therefore finds himself as a Cop.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah this is a very short chap but its only the prolouge. There's more

  
  
The end had come. The war was over. The rain poured down heavily upon the  
  
ground washing away the last stains of the bloodshed, while the wizarding world rejoiced  
  
holding nothing back. Never again would anyone have to live under the looming darkness  
  
of the Dark Mark. Never again would innocent lives fall through the veil and into the fog  
  
of death under the siege of Voldermort. For Tom Riddle was no more and along with his  
  
end came that of Lucius Malfoy and every other death eater that kissed the hem of his  
  
robes. No longer would the wizarding world hold back, for the Boy-who-lived had finally  
  
come through for them.  
  
Now, even a week after the death of Voldermort, the walls of Hogwarts still  
  
shook with the celebrations held inside it. Stars loomed overhead, occasionally obscured  
  
from sight by a firecracker making an appearance in the vast sea of darkness. Clattering  
  
noises reached the boy sitting by the bank of the lake, even though he was so far away  
  
from the castle. A heavy sigh. The boy looked down at his hands and after a few minutes  
  
slowly got up from the ground, walking slowly yet purposefully across the grounds.  
  
The world continued to rejoice...and their reigning hero slowly walked away  
  
from the world he no longer belonged to.

  
  
please tell me what u think Manisha


	2. Starting Anew

**Chapter 1—Starting Anew**

_"Attention all passengers, flight AA904 is now boarding on Terminal 7. Flight_

_UA904 is now boarding on Terminal 7."_

Low rumbling of voice, the echoing of steps as people walked past the waiting

areas, the swift roaring of the fierce airplanes announcing their departure or arrival once

in while. All these sounds invaded the time and space that surrounded a dark corner of a

waiting area situated close to Terminal 3. The clock hanging somewhere on the wall

ticked softly marking the time of 11.15 on October 6th.

Another plane roared as it raced up the runway, lifting off gently and making its

way toward its destination. Green-eyes flicked open, the young man's body turning

around to look outside. His emerald eyes followed the path of the blinking lights of the

man-made bird as it slowly disappeared into the night. Other planes were...well parked

right outside the window, their tails sporting different logos and names. It was extremely

relaxing to sit here and watch, the soft light giving a sweet atmosphere. Seated at a table

with a half empty plate of Chinese food on it, Harry Potter pulled himself out of his

reverie to answer the sell phone that purred in his Jacket.

Panicking for the moment that took place between the events of the phone ringing

and Harry picking it up, sweating palms flicked open the cell phone.

A sigh of relief.

It was only Jake. _Oh how was he. Fine fine. Yes everything was in order._ His fake

passport was clutched tightly in his hands. His new birth certificate was in his jacket

pocket. _No no he hadn't lost them. He was very thankful for all the favors. Yes yes he _

_would call him the second he got to New York. _Well they were just the usual questions,

nothing to worry about. Well except for the last question.

"Harry are you sure you're doing the right thing? Running away like this?"

Was he sure weather he was doing the right thing? No. no of course he wasn't

sure. He was never sure. _Yes, _was the reply.

_"Attention all passengers. Flight BA 803 is now boarding at Terminal 3."_

That was his call. Calmly, no numbly Harry Potter shut his phone, replacing it in

his jacket. Picking up his handbag and clutching the passport, he made his was to the

terminal.

An hour late Harry Potter was on a plane from Heathrow. His palms were still

sweaty from the nerve-racking take-off, but the young man could feel his heart rate

coming to a normal pace. Since it was late night already, the lights were dim and

everyone spoke in hushed voice. This gave him a sense of foreboding yet he felt calm

again. Almost numb. He was so tired, so extremely exhausted that he was just looking for

a good rest. He tried closing his eyes, his first class seat was leaned back, his fingers

curled tightly around his blanket. Few moments passed during which he kept his eyes

tightly shut, his brain beginning to shut down. And WHAM! It hit him again like always.

Picture upon picture flashed through his mind. It was that familiar hole in which he was

falling again. No not again. He gave up opening his eyes with a gasp. Once again his

vision came in contact with the soft atmosphere of the air borne plane. Without realizing

it, he ordered a drink, drowned it quickly and pulled the blanket around him once again.

The strong liquid burned his throat yet it felt good. Warm. Rummaging through his

pockets his nimble fingers came in contact with his pills. Pushing two down his throat

with water he waited. Waited silently for them to take effect. Soon he was soundly

asleep, his breathing normal and his mind undisturbed by images of a war he desperately

needed to leave behind.

"Welcome to New York Mr. Brian Strent."

He stood out side Airport John. F. Kennedy. His suitcase rolling behind him and his

handbag hanging off his shoulder. Snow was flowing down on the city, small flakes

graying Harry Potter's jet-black hair. No, Brian Strent's jet-black hair. He leaving

himself behind now. Brushing off the magical world behind and finally starting Anew.

A smile flashed on his face as the cab driver loaded his bags into the trunk and as

the cab pulled away from the curb, green eyes flicked softy, gleaming brightly after a

long time.

TBC.....


End file.
